Agonist
by EbonyArtist
Summary: Something was coming...and quick. Two mysterious men have come to Earth with the agenda of making Kalel ruler of Earth...will Clark let them? Can he resist their approach?
1. Prologue

Agonist

Prologue

Some where in a far off dimension, too far to describe, two males from a peculiar species planned their direct approach to our planet Earth. Their prime target was a Kryptonian inhabiting a small portion of the land, living among, what they thought, "arrogant, emotionally unstable creatures" or also known as the human race. They thought the son of such importance and superiority should have conquered the lowly nation when he had the chance, but instead he befriended them, he cared and loved them.

"Kal – el put the humans before him, saved their worthless lives…instead of claiming his rightful rule over them. If he won't do it, then we'll have to." A tall muscular man complained as he bottled a substance.

"But what about the _many_ attempts of take - over? He's defeated all who've been sent down…some stronger and more intellectual than both of us put together. Even a clone of himself. What do we have that they didn't? What is of our advantage?" the second alien-like male questioned. He wasn't as physically attractive, but was of visible intelligence. The first man continued his mysterious work as he spoke.

"Oh, but _we're_ not going to pose the threat, _he_ will. I have something that will MAKE him do it." the second man scratched his head carefully thinking.

"How?" With a triumphant smile, the muscular man finally turned to reveal his "secret weapon". The liquid gleamed wildly with a bright blood red color as he held it up. Slowly, he waved it back and forth as a hypnotist would. His partner stared skeptically.

"This is made from a rock previously sent down with the meteor fragments. There are two more. But I believe _this_ one will make him more agreeable to our proposition." Upon noticing his partner's disbelief, he continued. "With close monitoring, I have found that this rock has an effect on him as the other two do. He becomes "loose" and acts on impulse. This is all we'll need to in order to convince him."

"Hmm…I see. But what if one of the humans notices his change?" the two sat in unison as they thought over the predicament. The first man spoke.

"There's only one in particular that would be a concern, but I think he'll be able to take care of her just fine." Both men smiled together and prepared for their departure. They transformed their metallic attire into common black suits. The muscular one slipped the red liquid into his suit pocket and looked up with sheer content. They stood with confidence knowing this plan would truly work and would be a rude awakening for the people of Earth.

Clark stared out of his loft opening with a tense mind full of deep thought. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, an anticipation of something happening. But he tried not to let that didn't stop him from the relishing a lazy evening with the girl of his dreams. The only night they had free this whole week and she suggested they unwind together, what a brilliant idea. Chloe was sitting in front of him, her body leaned into his on the wood floor. Clark smoothed out the blanket they sat on, a protection against splinters in their butts.

"It's so clear tonight." She whispered out. Clark was moving her hair out of her face while she spoke.

"Yeah." Clark hoped he didn't sound far away, but he did. Chloe turned around, resting her hand on his raised knee.

"You've been like this all day, is there something you wanna say?" her usual sparkling green eyes darkened to an olive. He looked away from the opening to her. He cracked a smile to steer away her concern.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinkin'. It's weird. Don't worry about it." He absently stroked her arms to coax her back to relaxing. Reluctantly she returned to her original position. After some time, she heard a small sniffing nose from behind her.

"Clark are you sniffing me?" she heard him breath out in defeat.

"I wasn't sniffing you; I smelled the aromas that are departing from your body. They smell rather pleasant, is it flowers?" he gave a grin and watched attentively for her response.

"_Yeah_." She shook her head without turning to see him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I know what I'm gonna do with you." he gently pushed her forward and got up. He zoomed off downstairs and came right back with a little black box. Chloe's eyes were glued to it as he sat on his couch with it; he had moved it so they could see the sunset. He patted the spot next to him where Chloe sat shortly after. He held onto it, the suspense building up thickly. When he finally did open the box, her heart stopped racing and she started breathing again. Inside was a glittering diamond bracelet with the word 'Chloe' inscribed on the biggest gemstone. Clark lifted it out of the case, then clasped it on her slender wrist with the lightest of touch. Chloe moaned with thanks, climbing onto him in a hug.

She liked what he made her, she was happy, the most important thing. But more simply and to-the-point: he was the one making her happy. He was grateful he got everyday to sweep her off her feet, and she flew him to the moon.

"It's beautiful." She admired the trinket on her wrist. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Just like you." Clark added that little part in for kicks, although he really meant it. Chloe offered a wide pearly beam while pushing him over on the couch and repeating what he said. She planted a warm kiss on him that was a good as the first time they met, way back in 8th grade. Of course she was better at it now, but it was still great for Clark. Her phone scared Clark as it vibrated next to his leg; he nearly jumped off the sofa.

"Aww, shoot. I have to go." She pouted when he sat up. She started gathering her stuff and sprinted down the stairs. Before halfway, Clark picked her up in mid-superspeed and carried her to her car. He set her down and adjusted her rumpled clothes.

"Wow. You're getting good at that." Her amused face stiffened to disappointment at the glance of her watch. "I'm never gonna make it." She got in her car, gave Clark a goodbye kiss, and slowly gained on the driveway. Seconds went by when Clark appeared in the front of the car. By instinct and being the excellent driver she is, Chloe slammed on the brakes. She screwed up her face in alarm and waited for Clark to run up to the window.

"I have an idea." His mischievous expression worried Chloe.

High up in the air, away from human eyes, was a young man carrying a car above his head like it was nothing. From inside the car, you could clearly hear the protest of a crazed lady.

"Clark, put it down. Put. It. Down. NOW!" Chloe was half hanging out the car, half watching before her as if she was in traffic. A few minutes burned away with her still yelling and his 'shh'. About a mile from the DP, he lowered her car inside a parking lot, careful to time it so the people at the other end didn't notice. At the driver's side window, he poked his head in to find a rosy and panting woman. A hand flew up and clocked him on the face, leaning it stinging. Then a pair of lips on the opposite side. Clark rubbed the burning side and held his tongue on the kissed side.

"Don't ever do that again, alright? Thank you. Bye, see you tomorrow." She motor-mouthed her statements. Her eyes drifted upward as she thought. "I am becoming bipolar. Oh well." She smiled beautifully.

"Oh well? I have to deal with it." He pointed at his cheek. She shrugged her shoulder and started the engine. He heard her say 'W/E' as she drove of, thrusting a waving hand to him.

He shook his head and started back to the farm.

Once more, Clark stared out of his loft opening, the knot on his heavy heart returning. Way up in the sky a light glinted catching Clark's attention. He studied intensely until it suddenly sent down a vertical light into the mouth what looked like the caves. Clark frowned at this not sure of what to do…could it be another shower? Invasion? He stood pondering when a blast came towards the barn, cutting through the trees in its path with precision. It hit the barn powerfully, cracking some of the beams holding it up.

Clark lost his footing and collapsed to the floor of the loft, his heart was racing. It was the first time he was afraid in a long time, he didn't know what to do. He didn't waste another moment panicking and took off outside as another blast hit his home. This time he fell on a pile of hay in the front of the farm. His breathing was in short puffs and he was kind of achy. Then suddenly everything came to a screeching halt. Clark stood up looking around, nothing was seriously damaged and apparently it didn't hit any of the other surrounding residence. Clark super speeded towards Metropolis as quickly as he possibly could so he could get there before anything else happened. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to check Chloe…something was coming…and quick.


	2. It All Starts

It All Starts…

Papers flew in all places when Clark came in the offices at the Daily Planet. Anyone in the room would have easily known he just appeared and had powers, but that was only if they were paying attention – which was not the case. Constantly workers passed Clark going faster than he thought a normal person could; so fast he only saw blurs. As lofty as Clark was, he couldn't see over the scrambling people, so he walked onto the stairs beside him and started to search. He observed the occupants hoping to see the one he was there for, then he spotted a golden head whizzing by him. Just as he started towards the figure, the petite woman stopped in her tracks and turned to him; she looked unsure of herself. Clark embraced her in a tight hug, happy she wasn't hurt. Clark let his girl go, but still kept his hold on her narrow waist.

"Clark…what's going on?" she asked staring at him with moist moss green eyes.

"I don't know, Chloe. I don't know." Clark honestly answered. Clark's relieved expression switched to solemn as he loosened his hold and trudged to her desk. He heavily dropped into a stray chair by her desk and sighed; Chloe followed suit and sat in her swivel chair.

"Clark, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Clark shook his head thinking about how this event could be happening. He knew he would always have problems as these, but it was getting ridiculous…why couldn't they give it a rest? Chloe snapped Clark out of his thoughts with a raise of her voice and a shake of her hand.

"CLARK!" his head shot up. He came to tell her what happened and he wasn't doing this very well. He took a deep breath and gathered courage.

"There were explosions at the farm," he voice trembled a little, "…air blasts. They didn't hit the other farms, but…I know there's more coming." Chloe's eyes widened as she listened. _It can't be anything supernatural_, she thought.

"Oh my god! You're not hurt?" she grasped his arm. He shook his head slowly. "Well, where did they come from? Maybe it was those test nukes they send down every once in while? Maybe they positioned it too close to the residence." She inquired while she turned towards her computer - ready to Google up the situation.

"No Chloe, they were sent down by something else." Chloe stopped for a moment, fear rising. "A light went down into the caves…that's when it happened. I was watching it." Clark dropped his head down breathed deeply.

"Just a light…" Chloe's sentence broke when she turned towards Clark. He didn't hear her talking anymore so he looked up face to face with Chloe. Her expression blank and her gaze almost on Clark; just a little bit off. It was going out the big wall window.

"What?" Clark turned to see what Chloe saw: a bright light in the middle of the street outside the DP. Before he could respond, a blast broke the windows and sent glass flying to his face. Clark covered himself with his exposed arm, the glass cutting tiny gouges out of his flesh. A silent whimper escaped his lips, blood leaving his body.

Screams filled the Daily Planet as swarms of people lay on the ground injured and groups fled through the doors.

"Chloe, are you hurt?" Clark whispered as he spotted her huddled under her desk; he joined her under the shelter.

"I just got cut, that's all." She responded, showing her bleeding face. She wasn't hurt bad, but it was enough. He had to get her out of here; he wasn't leaving until she was safe, a mistake he neglected to do last time they were here. A second blast hit, this one more intense. It damaged the computers and other technologies, causing electricity to surround the DP.

"Com' on" Clark instructed. He helped Chloe up and they started to retreat to the doors when a lethal blast sent Clark flying into the wall. He slid down helplessly, his nose and temple hemorrhaging badly. He didn't have enough energy to get up and the following three or four blasts knocked him unconscious. All the screaming and moaning faded away, and darkness surrounded him.

When Clark came to, he couldn't feel his legs; a large desk was on them. But instead of the lower body pain, he felt a throbbing headache. He could barely lift his eye lids, let alone look around. Clark knew he had to get up so he mustered enough strength to move the desk away from him. It was harder to do then usual which made him speculate it, but he'd wrestle that thought as soon as he got Chloe. Clark leaned up against the wall he slammed against and x-rayed the debris.

He didn't find her body until he'd almost given up. She was sort of moving around and she was breathing, but sparingly. Clark limped over to the location of the body and pushed his hardest to remove the fallen wood pieces. Underneath was a still, fragile Chloe. Her arms and legs were bleeding badly and she whimpered from the pain. Seeing this sight made Clark fall to his knees and stroke Chloe's face; she involuntarily leaned into his hand. Her tiny sniffles reminded Clark that he must hurry before he loses her. With much trouble, Clark lifted Chloe up, cradling her as a baby would be, and sped out of the Daily Planet. The sunlight slightly irritated his eyes, but he was okay. Much better than he was inside the broken building; he had his strength back and he wasn't hurting as bad. However, the small woman in his arms hurt terribly.

The hospital was already bustling with victims of the disaster. Every room was taken so the halls were packed with patients and the medical staff. Clark stood there with Chloe in his arms debating whether he should stay or find somewhere else to take her. He turned to the sliding doors when a doctor came up to him. He had grayish hair even though he looked no older than 30.

"Young man, come with me. There's another place available." He urged Clark to follow him into a less crowded portion of the ER. He led him into a quiet room where he told Clark to put Chloe down onto one of the beds.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the doctor asked. Clark gulped and shrugged his shoulders. The man walked over to the bed and checked Chloe's pulse. He scribbled down something on his clipboard and then looked up at Clark.

"Please sit." Clark obeyed. The doctor checked his injuries and walked towards the door. Clark stopped him.

"Will she be okay?" the look on the boy's face made the doctor's heart ache. The only thing he could do was be honest.

"She has a minor concussion and a few broken bones. The biggest concern is the blood she has loss. But she'll be fine; we'll do all that we can." He gave a small smile and continued on his way. Clark relaxed a little and lay besides Chloe's pale form. He rubbed her arm while his healed. She moved her head a little, forcing a word out.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Chlo?" his voice was raggedy but gentle.

"Are you okay?" she managed to rest her head on his shoulder. She was more concerned about Clark than herself and this made him feel guilty about what he must do.

"I'm fine…you on the other hand…" he shifted so he could see her face. She was watching him with low teal eyes.

"I'll be alright." Her half-hearted smile pierced his heart. He tenderly kissed her heated forehead and brushed stray hairs out of her face. She was strong enough to open her eyes fully and noticed the cuts on his arm.

"Why are you bleeding? It's was nothing made of kryptonite in there."

"I don't know." He licked his sore lips. "Chloe, I have to leave you here…just for a little while. I need to…" her fingertips covered his mouth. He caught her tiny hand and held it in his.

"I understand. I'm in good hands." Clark released her hand and sat up on the bunk. He glanced at the lady he was leaving yet another time. He didn't want to go, but he felt he had to. "Go on. You're coming back, right?" She urged him to do his duty. Clark slowly walked out the room taking one final glance at his loving, supporting girlfriend.

"Of course I will." He said truthfully. She looked disappointed at his departure, but she firmly believed he'd come back to her.

As Clark walked down the hall he noticed to men in black suits stiffly staring at him. One had his hand in his pocket; the other was persistently fixing his round glasses. _There's something strange about those two_, he thought. Clark didn't mind too much since he knew he wouldn't be seeing them around anytime soon. Or so he thought.


	3. Proposition

Proposition

Fully healed and able, Clark ran to the Daily Planet to search for some answers. He could kind of understand why something from space might hit the caves, but why the DP? Could it be following him? That could explain how only his home was hit, but what was it? His mind continued to ramble until he heard a rumbling voice behind him.

"Clark, we meet alas." Clark spun around to be face to face with the strange men from the hospital. But right now they seemed more confident than bizarre. One had a close shaven head and sharp features to go with his visibly chiseled body. The other was by far the tallest out of all the men in the room and was as lanky as a pencil. The muscular man continued speaking in his deep, trilling voice.

"Don't hold in the excitement of our appearance, _Clark_." The man's sarcasm and the emphasis on his name made Clark annoyed. He needed to find out what was going on and this meeting was interrupting his mission. It was time to find out who these people were and what they wanted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Clark asked sharply. The muscular man stood up straight, pushing out his broad chest, clearly trying to signal he was superior. The tall man stopped his absented minded fiddling with the debris besides and bowed as he spoke.

"My supreme partner to the left of me is the Great Agressivo, Young Significant One. And I am Furbo, a scholar…Kal-el." Furbo bowed his head lower to Clark, the "Young Significant One", who simply smirked; their high titles made it hard to stiffen Clark's amused scoff.

"And?" Clark's sharp responses subsided momentarily. Furbo continued.

"We, er, have a, what shall I call it here, a type _proposition_ with you." He sounded out the word as if Clark couldn't apprehend it. "We are not so different from you, if you will allow that term, and it should prove nicely if we all work together to carry out the long neglected tasks upon us." Furbo used big words just to say small things. But his take on these tasks he mentioned struck an unwanted curiosity in Clark's brain. They're…aliens.

"What kind of 'tasks' are you talking about?" Clark took a step closer and Furbo took two steps back. The feeble shuddered and took several swallows and deep breaths. He stood loosening his collar and fixing his glasses, but stopped when Clark squinted. He repeated his question, cutting through the air like a razor-sharp knife.

"What kind of tasks?"

"Maintaining the human race." Furbo finally got out. Clark made a small smile from the decision these two were making. He crossed his arms and shifted his head.

"Really? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Well…" Furbo looked down to the shadowy figure of his companion Agressivo, urging him to explain the plan.

"Oh, we don't plan on accomplishing anything except you cooperation. The responsibility of these humans is in your hands, we will only make you see how much power you have over them." The man slyly smiled as Clark's jaw set.

"I don't have power over anyone but myself." Clark shot back. The man shook his narrow head and waved a scraggly finger.

"No, you have all TOO much power that you're wasting on these ungrateful ones. Give those who think they're better what they deserve. You were put here for a reason, to rule. We will not leave until you DO just that." Agressivo balled up his fist as he spoke with theatrical emotions that were true to him. Clark started turned away and walked towards the window that held a car once before. He thought over this sudden possibility of something happening again, but it wasn't as bad before because the aliens thought _he_ would do it.

"Then I guess you won't be leaving any time soon…huh?" Clark cocked his head over his shoulder and continued to walk on.

"Fool! You think we don't know how to make you cooperate with us? You care for the humans! I will cause chaos throughout this world just like today…kill every man, woman, and child that stands in my path. You'll hear their screams until your ears bleed!" Agressivo raved on, carefully watching Clark's expressions. "The blonde one, when I'm finished with her, she'll be beggin' for me to end her life!" Clark had heard enough and was sick of it.

"If you touch her -" Clark groaned in despair as he collapsed inwardly, his stomach tightening and his head aching. A cold laughing made him look up to the figure of. Agressivo marched promptly over Clark's weak body.

"Not so tough are you? The fumes are getting stronger, are they not? Explain." The horrible alien taunted Clark rudely and directed an order to his partner.

"We have vaporized the mineral that strips you of your invulnerability. The vents are streaming out a steady amount, so naturally it takes affect over time." Furbo quickly stuttered it out.

"I…I haven't been here that…long." Clark grunted in agony, falling to the floor. He didn't notice before, but he did now. There was a sharp trickle of something toxic flowing through his body, destroying him. He could literally feel himself losing his immunity to viruses dissolving away. Clark sneezed from the dust in the room.

"It's still in your body from the previous time you came. You never fully healed and now you're just adding more." Furbo looked down as his partner sneered in front of Clark.

"We have something for you…Kal-el. something to make you more agreeable." He held up Clark's head a little higher than it was and spoke in his ear. "Let me give you a hint, hmmm. The little thing that makes you smart has been reduced from a solid and to a liquid. The man back there will inject you with it and in a matter of seconds it will have thoroughly mixed in with your bloodstream."

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" Clark screamed with the small amount of energy he still had.

"How can you not? You're weak…like your little friends." Agressivo glowered at Clark. Furbo crouched to where Clark was, piercing his neck and letting the red liquid drain from the syringe. Clark continued to groan in agony, but gradually the pain shouts subsided and he shut his eyes. Everything was silent and still a moment until his eyes shot open.

The look of defense and innocence was no longer lingering. It was replaced by pure carelessness and rage. Clark stood up with his regained abilities and frowned. He grabbed Agressivo's neck, squeezing til the bones cracked.

"Not so tough, are you?" Clark repeated the exact words with a sinister tone. Furbo immediately went to his fellow's rescue. Clark saw this from the corner of his eye, and threatened Furbo with heat vision. The flames flew up in front of the slender man, but he walked through them.

"We want to help you. You can have absolute power." Clark wanted to kill the condescending alien so badly he could taste it; pay back for what he did. But Clark let go wringing his neck and smoothly leaned against an over turned desk.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. Furbo's eyes lit up at the chance to explain the research he'd been doing.

"There's a type ritual that enables dominance that has hasn't been exposed for centuries in the fortress. We found the missing piece…but we need you to do it." Furbo rubbed his hand excitedly together "It's set to take place in a week, sunset, when the former Krypton aligned with its sun. Will you be okay for a week, dear Young One?" inquired with concern.

"How do I know you won't set me up?" Clark bore into Agressivo's soul.

"You'll just have to trust us. Your own kind." The wounded one spoke up.

"I'll be more than okay for a week, Furbo." Clark smugly replied to Furbo's past question. He went to shake hands with the disoriented Agressivo.

"I'll trust you." Clark continued to grip his hand, almost crushing it. "But if you mess up, I'll feed your heart to my dog." Clark lowered his voice with his threat. Then he started for the exit of boundaries to the entrance of the big playground outside with a giant smirk on his face.

"I'll see you guys in a week. And it's not Clark, it's Kal"

*****just tidbits on the names: the name Agressivo is from the Portuguese word "aggressivo" which is obviously "aggressive". The second name, Furbo, is the Italian word for cunning. *****

***Mini spoiler: He's not under the influence of regular RedK. They have made a new that feeds on rage and contains their people's DNA…so not everything is in his thinking.***


	4. Desire

Desire leads Envy

For the past week after the unusual greet, Kal-el had been having the time of his life. Partying all night at Metropolis's hottest clubs; stealing cars; threatening for cash; treating himself to any woman he wanted; and showing off his muscle to any and every challenger. Life was good, and tonight was the night he would permanently have the authority, fulfilling his destiny. Nothing could go wrong.

But, then again, Kal was not quite satisfied. There was still something missing, no, a _someone_. Standing in the shadows of his old condominium he stayed in years ago, he looked over the ever-busy street. His prying eyes spotted a young woman staggering across the street to the Planet with much difficulty. He was sure it was she, but he had to comfort his own personal curiosity. _Hmm...a beauty mark on the cheek..._ he thought. Without another second's hesitation, Kal-el speeded over to the press business. He was very aware they were already in relations, but not to his standards, so he would _make_ it in his standards.

Chloe gawked at the appearence of the Daily Planet. While she was bleeding and bruised, she vividly remembered the walls with cracks and gouges out of them; the computers broken and turned over; and the desks in reckless dismay. What was displayed in front of her looked better than the Planet ever looked. The floors were polished and the new desks spotless. In utter awe, Chloe dropped her bag out of her hand and unconsciously waited for the loud clatter of her belongings in the silent room. But she didn't, which made her snap out of her amazement. A gust of wind gave her a hope of it being Clark.

"Hello, Ms. Sullivan, _what_ a pleasure." a familiar voice broke the silence. Chloe turned to be face to face with no other than her personal hero. With overwhelming excitement and relief, she ran to him, jumping into a ready hug.

"I was so worried about you. You never came back, I thought-" Smooth lips cut off her sentence. A wide-eyed Chloe looked at who she thought was Clark.

"Ow." she said quietly. He pressed a little too hard going for it.

"I'm sorry. I just had to make up all the other times I've left you before." Kal-el replied. His strange look of yearn for more made Chloe wrinkle her brow a little. She dismissed it, for now.

"It's okay, you were doing something important. You're always doing something important, you're a hero. You know I understand, Clark." He slightly smiled at the sound of the name. Still holding her tightly, he asked.

"Do you like the place? I fixed for you." Chloe looked around again and returned her gaze to him with a million dollar grin.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Chloe said sweetly. Chloe's smile faded as she watched 'Clark' lean in for another kiss. Not because he was going to kiss her, but what he was doing. Kal-el caressed Chloe, gently stroking her sides. His hands gradually descended to her lower hips. Chloe's hold around Kal's neck lowered to his muscular arms and hands, in which she loosened their uncomfortable grip. She walked over to the desk that took the place of her old one to find a single red rose.

"You're full of surprises, huh?" patiently she waited for a response.

"Of course."

"You're so sweet." Kal smirked. He started approaching Chloe but stopped at the sound of Chloe's serious voice.

"So what have you been up to?" she slowly questioned. His silence invoked the thought that maybe he left; but when she turned, she saw him leaning against a nearby table.

"I came back here and found these two strange looking people. They said they wanted to take over the world and that I was going to help them." Kal chuckled at his half lie. "I followed them to their ship...they have kryptonite, Chloe. They were prepared more than I thought they would be. I don't think I can fight them alone, Chloe...not this time." he looked down fidgeting with his hands to create the "upset Clark" feel. Chloe walked over to her friend and placed a smooth hand over his giant paws.

"Clark, whatever they want to happen, you can prevent it. You have amazing powers and a heart of gold. These guys are nothing compared to what's happened before. And you don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you. Always have, always will." After an exchange of small smiles, Chloe proceeded to her conspicuous activities. Kal-el relinquished from leaning against the desk he was at and continued his stroll to Chloe's body. He spoke seductively as he neared.

"Ya' know, sometimes I wish you were an alien too. It would make things so much easier. You're so calm under pressure and tough, it's only logical. You always find the solution, so you should be able to carry out the actions too." Kal watched Chloe's expression light up at the compliments. "But, overall, I'm glad you're human because it feels better knowing that you accept me for me. It keeps me grounded...I know how certain functions are supposed to happen because of you."

Chloe bent over to turn on her computer system. When she came up, she felt the presence of a warm body standing behind her. Robust arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She felt Kal-el's hot breath on her neck.

"Chloe?" he piteously asked between kissing Chloe on the neck. She allowed him kiss her neck since she was so deep in thought and didn't notice. She turned her head to face him, his pleasant face looked more like a intensely handsome devil. His deep turquoise glimmering lustfully at her. They started down at her heeled feet all the way up to her face; surely capturing ever inch, detail, and curve of her body.

"Yes…?" she dragged it out. Instantly he grabbed her lips in a severely heated lip-lock. She turned fully to him. Kal placed his hands on her waist and held her so closely that air couldn't pass between them. It wasn't like she expected. It was more forceful than the familiar delicate and more fiery than mellow. He must of just missed her. But she wasn't all that sure, so she checked for any signs of the red rock.

Chloe felt around Kal's shirt and pockets, then ran her hands through his hair and felt on his watch, none. There wasn't a single one, not even in his back pockets. Kal-el took this search gesture as an invitation to undress her. He unbuttoned her silky red blouse to reveal her lacy black bra. Kal-el easily lifted her on the desk. He preceded to undo her pants when he felt her hand pushed on his chest. Chloe pushed him back enough to slide off the desk. Kal observed her curiously; _maybe_ _she wanted to go to her place to finish this._ She tried to re-button her shirt, but Kal kept messing and fidgeting with it; his way of keeping it open.

"What's wrong?" he asked inoffensively. She took her shirt from his hands and finally succeeded in closing it. She wrapped her arms around his neck in which he customarily stroked it.

"You're going a little too fast for me." She half laughed at her open confession. 'Clark' chuckled and deeply kissed her once more in the un-Clark way. He pushed her up to the desk behind her, immensely enjoying the closeness. When he was satisfied, he plastered a strange smirk on his face until he saw the bracelet his former self gave her. His whole face reddened with jealousy, the new kryptonite wiped out his memory, so he didn't really recall giving her that. Kal grabbed her wrist roughly and observed the piece of jewelry.

"Who gave you this?" his entire attitude completely froze up. Chloe, although surprised, laughed.

"You gave me it." Chloe frowned at his lacked recollection. He looked at the bracelet, a small part knowing he gave her it, but the bigger part became more jealous and heated. His stern face actually caused her to be scared of Clark..._What has gotten to him?_ She thought. Kal's blood boiled, his jaw tightened. He wasn't upset with her, he was going through a weird emotion…an indescribable feeling. As if someone was controlling him, he ripped the bangle from her wrist, a slit form the diamonds on Chloe's was on her skin.

"Clark, what is your problem?" Chloe yelled. She nurtured the new wound backing away from him. Now, beyond a doubt, she really knew it wasn't him, he was infected…and now proven dangerous.

"My problem is that I leave you alone for a measly week and you've already thrown yourself around!" he threw his hands around fiercely. Chloe and Kal-el's eyes met and locked while he crossed his arms. "Who have you been with?"

"You did. I would never hurt you like that." Chloe pleaded, unwilling tears started to well up. She didn't know how to handle this, it was like he was possessed. Whatever the situation, she needed to get away from him to help him. "Something wrong with you."

"Something's wrong with me?" he repeated the statement with bitterness nipping the tips of the words. Out of nowhere, he screamed out and grabbed his head, crouching inward. A throbbing pain stuck his nerves. When he came up his eyes were bloody and had a long line going through; he was morphing into something. As a result, he punched some desks to the other side of the room, shattered wood flying everywhere. Chloe flinched slightly, but remained composed. Kal-el crushed the diamonds in his hands near her face, not concerned with the risk of injuring her. Only with quick reflexes did she shield her face from potential scars.

Chloe gasped sharply at his appearance. It tore her apart to see him like this, something foreigner inside changing – altering him. Slowly she walked past him to gather her things, but Kal-el wasn't going to let her.

"Where are you going?" He pulled her arm enough to turn her towards him. He panted like mad, his whole breathing pattern irregular.

"…I gotta do something." Chloe stared up at him. Kal's jaw hardened and he grabbed her wrist tightly. Chloe struggled, but he held tight.

"What, a guy? A girl?" Kal howled at her in a booming voice, still squeezing her hand. Chloe shook her head helplessly, trying to gain freedom.

"I'm not through with you!" he demanded, and she began to feel numb.

"Stop it!" Chloe yelled to Kal's displeasure. He focused on his hand holding her wrist. Chloe didn't expect anything until she felt burning. He sizzled her wrist through his hands.

"AAAaaahhh! Stop, you're hurting me!" he continued til he saw hot tears running down her face. He was in "bad" mode, but he was Clark nonetheless.

"Do you want me to stop?" he mockingly asked. Chloe was in horrendous pain from his actions. She let out a final plea.

"Stop...please." Kal pushed her roughly to a table.

Kal-el paced around a few moments watching as Chloe aided her wrists the best she could. She reduced herself to sobs before she took control of herself and stood straight.

"Come with me." His once handsome features were pinched with anger and sulk. Seeing this as the only way to save her hero, she staggered to him. Emotionlessly, Kal-el gathered Chloe up in his arms and together they super-sped to his loft.

Kal-el lowered Chloe upright on the wooden floor of his loft. Chloe glanced up at her jealous companion. In a turn of events, he despised her when before he couldn't keep his hands off her. Kal-el looked over her to see the people behind her.

"You brought an audience." Chloe swirled around to see two corrupt looking men.


	5. Confrontation

Confrontation

Chloe stared distastefully at the two ill men. Clark stepped from behind her and crossed his arms, brooding in the presence. She glanced back at him and then to the people in front of her.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Clark. He didn't answer her, so she took grasp of the situation to understand it. "Who are you?" The muscular man straightened his spine in disbelief.

"_You_ speak to _me_?" he was back to his superior tone. He walked a few paces up to her, maintaining his distance. She shook her head 'yes' and simply waited for her answer.

"A bold woman." He looked her up and down to Chloe's displeasure. "But also unwise. The Great One is what I humble you with. That is all." He formed a fist and held it to his chest with ardor. Chloe scoffed at his rather loudly causing rage to twinkle in his eyes.

"You'd suit best to hold your tongue! Furbo, start it!" he threw his hands up.

He began the process. Furbo unveiled four clear crystals in which he place in a diamond. At first nothing happened, but soon enough, they started to shake. Beams of light connected the crystals, their color becoming incredibly bright. Pillars of encryptions resulted from them. Chloe stood with her mouth gaped open.

"You see, a worthless race such as your couldn't do anything as advanced." Agressivo spoke directly to Chloe. Clark flinched a little at the grammar usage and the alien's annoying manner. Furbo sighed at his partner's arrogance.

"They have not reached their full potential. But little time is needed. Is that alright with you?" Clark simply nodded.

"Maybe you can occupy yourself with the… amply proportioned female." Agressivo nastily referred to her. Without a second thought, Chloe jumped at the alien, fist ready and all. Clark yanked her back by her jacket, easily lifting her up. Agressivo's popped out of their sockets in wrath. He motioned for Clark to come with him.

"Sit." Clark dropped Chloe to the ground and walked off. When no one was there, Furbo checked to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine." She replied rubbing her injured backside. Before he left, she grabbed his arm. "What did you do to Clark? That's not regular RedK." Furbo quizzically looked at her, slowly getting her terminology.

"It's a new one I created." He reluctantly spoke. Chloe investigated deeper.

"Why did you make a new one?"

"My partner ordered for it. We're watched Clark with the 'RedK', as you refer to it. He only acts without inhibitions; he only does what he would before being exposed. Agressivo wanted him to be fully under his control. You see, it feeds on sudden emotion. He's like a blank template until you make him mad or…excited." Furbo tilted his head at the thought.

"So it enhances his short-term emotions?" she asked trying to get it.

"Exactly." They heard the two men returning from their chat. "That way, he'll be wrapped around A's finger." Furbo started to back away from the girl. Clark and "A" returned, leaving Chloe little time to squeeze out one last request.

"How do I stop it?" Chloe pleaded. Furbo said nothing, but kicked over a small piece of something useful. She hid it in her back pocket. Clark walked in front of her right after.

"Come on." Clark pulled her back from the two aliens and into a little corner. When he stopped sliding her, Chloe lifted her head expecting to see the new Clark, but was gifted thin air. He vanished into nothing. She searched around her and finally saw him coming towards her with metal pieces. He didn't appear angry or jealous; he didn't appear to have an emotion at all. Chloe decided to take this chance to _emit_ an emotion in him. She waited for him get close enough. He stood in front of her, providing the only shadow in the loft of light. Even thought his body exuded authority and showed his controlling side, his eyes glinted with sorrow. He bent in towards her and started bending cuffs for her to the stairs. His jaw tightened when he put the secure parts on her, bounding her undoubtedly.

"Wait." She finally spoke up, disrupting his activities. At that moment, he looked like Clark Kent, her boyfriend and hero, and she forgot all the misfortune. Since she didn't continue speaking, he went back to what he was doing. Chloe brushed her hands up his arms, encircling them around his neck. He paused without looking up.

"Yes?" he responded flatly, still keeping his lids low. Chloe laid her hand on his cheek, it got his undivided attention. Their eyes locked, everything going on just blurred and disappeared. She leaned in for kiss while he leaned back stiffly, his eyes glued to where her bracelet was. He lifted up and started to stalk away when her voice caught him.

"Wait. I can explain." The classic hook line and sinker worked. All she had to do was fabricate a lie and sell it. "Me and you weren't on the best of terms. I was working too hard and you were saving everybody. Then there was this guy…he asked me for drinks. I agreed. He drugged me…I don't remember after that." She did her best puppy dog eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Why?" that was all her asked of her. She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't even have an answer.

"I was lonely."

"No, why didn't you tell me before?" Chloe smiled at how perfectly her plan was following out. She straightened herself upward and shot out a response.

"Well you were throwing stuff around, for one. I didn't want you to be any madder." She half smiled innocently. He went up closer to her, his expression softening.

"I'm wouldn't be mad at you. He took advantage of you, you didn't mean it. Do you want me take him out?" he asked, now crouching in front of her. Chloe shook her head vigorously.

"No! I just wanna forget about him, put that behind us. Start over…" Chloe looked straight into his eyes, noticing the distinct lustful look he gave her before quickly returning. The regular RedK kicked in a matter of seconds later. He pulled her bent legs, sliding her body straight.

"Or continue what we were doing." He smirked deviously and got on top of her. Hotly he kissed her and her neck. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling them closer to him. All the while, Chloe got the Kryptonite piece she saved from the mini explosion, holding it in her closed hand.

Clark didn't notice his power draining since he was occupied. Before he knew it, the woman underneath him cut his hand. He yelped in pain and cowered back off her. Both watched a strange shiny black substance leak out with his blood. He glared up at her furiously, the color rising in his cheeks. Chloe stood up and tried to get away, but he grabbed her legs. Reluctantly, she kicked in his face, but only hard enough for him to let go.

With no trace of him following her, she hit behind a stack of hay near one of the loft openings. She panted loudly, her voice having no chance of being heard over the bizarre humming. She could hear Clark's breathing fine; closer and closer he got til she heard nothing. She peaked around the corner, nearly blinding herself with the extravagant burst. When she turned back, Clark was standing in front of her. She started fearfully as he grabbed her arm, but his ways were kind, genuinely kind.

"Chloe." He spoke weakly, his body hunched over. She noticed the glowing green kryptonite she still held in her hand. Quickly she cast it away, far from their corner. Having regained only strength once more, he cradled her face. Chloe remained with her guard up; if this was a trick, she wouldn't be the fool.

"Clark?" she watched his eyes become downcast. He nodded slowly. Chloe smiled through her misery and hugged him with relief. He barely held onto her. "Clark, what is it?" Chloe asked concernedly. He held up his wounded hand, blood still spilling out of it. A tiny glint of green sent a fluster of realization through her mind. Hi body limply fell into her, Chloe struggling to hold his weight. Form the distance she could her Agressivo's deep voice calling out to him.

"I have to get you out of here." She whispered into his ear. She turned them towards the chilly outside, but Clark wouldn't budge.

"Chloe, listen to me." He attempted his best to stand on his own. "I'm gonna…pretend to be…Kal-el. I'm gonna blowup the crystals…then you run out. Okay?" Chloe shook her head rebelliously.

"What about you?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. He gulped with difficulty.

"Don't worry about me, I'll…I'll fight them. You just leave, alright?"

"No, you're in no shape to fight them, let alone win. I'm not leaving you." Clark looked down exhausted from trying to convince her.

"Chloe! Trust me." Clark raised his voice slightly to his headstrong girlfriend, losing some energy in the process. After a moment, she walked in front of him, ready to put on her second performance.

"Ah, you're back." Agressivo clasped his hand together excitedly. He watched Chloe squirm in Clark's hold. "You're bleeding." He pointed out.

"Yeah, she tricked me." Clark spat out, falsely angry. Deep down he was proud of her for making the situation her own. He pushed her forward as he walked up to the 'superior' man. "Is it ready?" he asked.

Agressivo slyly grinned, showing off his threatening teeth. Clark watched Furbo working off to the side, paying close attention to the disapproving look he gave to his partner.

"Nearly." Agressivo backed up, his hands behind his back. Clark threw Chloe out from in front of him, hoping she didn't get hurt. He made sure she landed more or less near her escape.

"It is done." Furbo announced proudly, the disgusted look plastered on his face. Clark approached the suspended symbols in front of him, curving into a circle. As he raised his hand in front of them, they curved around him, as if aware of how they now belong to. Steadily, his eyelids got heavily and it was harder to keep them open. Unconsciously, he dropped his hand turning towards the onlookers.

All at once, Agressivo's hands were in front of him and in it held the same amulet that sent him in the phantom zone before. Clark already knew his fate, so with the little strength he had, he shot out streams of heat to burst the crystals generating the display. Literally he felt his life leave him in one big sum. His vision blackened, his hearing weakened, and he felt numb all over. His last sensation was Chloe's shriek of panic and distraught. His last thought was, _this is it, and a tiny splinter of a stupid rock is my end. _


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

After some time, Clark started to regain feeling in his body. He twitched at the vibrating movement of the wooden floors. He moaned raggedly at the dizziness he felt, and on top of that, someone was shaking him.

"Clark? Clark, wake up." A muffled voice filled his pain staked mind. He lifted his eyelids a little to find most of his vision back. Crouched next to him was his girlfriend.

"Clark!" it took a little more time and shaking to get him fully out of his daze. He raised himself up and embraced her, finally settled that nothing was wrong with her. But he realized the previous situation he was in before he was knocked out and sprinted down the stairs. He zoomed and zipped to every corner and crevice, even searching the outside of the property for the invaders but found none.

"Where are they?" he called up to Chloe from the loft balcony.

"Where are they?" she dragged out his question making it her own. Clark watched her intently.

"Those alien people."

"There were people…?" Chloe frowned confusedly.

"Yea. One was really tall and one had the…the cheekbones…" Clark trailed off as he noticed the position of the chair. It was still turned towards the sunset, just as he left it. He looked around and also noticed everything else was the exact way he had it before anything happened. Lost in thought, he walked, instead of running, up the steps to Chloe. He easily pushed his couch to be in its usual position and flopped on it. Chloe joined him on the couch, his hearty sigh slouched his body. Chloe sighed with him, and looked around herself awkwardly.

"That must have been some dream."

Clark paced around his room, almost burning a hole in the carpet. He skimmed his chestnut locks with his scarred hand.

"Can I say something?" Chloe's eyes followed Clark whenever he passed. She tapped her hand on his comforter patiently. Alas he gave her the get-go. "Maybe you shouldn't sleep anymore." Her comment made stop.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because every time you decide to vacation to La-La Land, something bad happens." Clark considered the observation, regardless of its sarcastic connotation. Chloe sighed at her defeated purpose, and sided with him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Clark concentrated on her before settling next to her. He spoke of what bits and parts he could summon up. Then his attention drifted to her unharmed wrist that he faintly remembered being seared. By him no less. He took them in his own, brushing his significantly larger hands over them. He kissed them sincerely as if healing them from what happened. Warm tears puddle then as he held them to his eyes. Chloe recognized the true seriousness of what he felt and gave her shoulder to him. He sobbed into her for a good ten minutes, not caring if he appeared to be weak or unmanly. Because to her, anyone who went through what he did and didn't cry was inhuman.

"It's okay." Chloe studied his red eyes avoiding hers. She stroked his face with the backside of her hand, caressing his chin. "It was just a dream."

"It had to be real. I couldn't have been a dream." Clark lay back on an upraised pillow. Chloe tilted her head. "Why do I have a scar from where you cut me in the dream then?" he showed his hand in front of her face. She dropped her shoulders, free of suggestions.

"Well…I don't know, was it reversed?" Clark dropped his hand, observing it once more.

"Maybe it was. I don't remember anything, to be honest." He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chloe set her hand on his knee.

"It depends Chlo. Why would they just…restore everything if they wanted to take over the world?" he squinted eyes. Chloe smiled happy with herself.

"Perhaps my nagging that you mentioned made one of them feel sorry for the human race." She patted him playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably."

"Well while you think that over, I'm gonna settle up under you." she climbed up to him with tempting feline movement. He took her open armed.

"I'm not gonna think it over. My head hurts." What ever the reason, those assailants were gone for that time, and nothing would mess it up. He wouldn't let anything mess it up. With Chloe under his arms, he felt safe.

"Poor baby." Chloe teased with a baby voice as her lips met his. Clark smiled contently glancing out the window. Way up and far away something appeared to glint; but it only appeared to glint.

On a spaceship traveling away from Earth's atmosphere was a working man. He finished mixing his concoctions and wrote down their formulas. Behind him, someone banged up against a sort of wall. The person continued until they got his attention. The man turned around, shaking his head.

"Your stubbornness never got you far." He spoke to the 'person' in the corridor he was located in. Once more, the companion in the room screamed in their muffled manner.

"I'm sorry. You knew it would happen this way." Those were the last words spoken before the worker placed his hand on the switch opening to the unlivable outside.

"FURBO!" the person made himself clear for the first time.

"Good bye Agressivo, the Great One." With that, a prism object was cast into the black depths of the universe.

"No one shall bother you ever again…Clark." The ship light speeded away into an incoherent direction, never to return.


End file.
